Benutzer Blog:Libronaut86/Filme für Fans von Game of Thrones
Hier sind ein paar Filme, die durchaus was für Game of Thrones-Fans sein können: Der Hobbit - Die Filmtrilogie nach dem Roman von J. R. R. Tolkien finde ich großartig, trotz Abweichungen und Hinzufügungen. Allein der Drache Smaug ist eine Wucht. Der Herr der Ringe – Peter Jacksons fantastische Adaption des Werkes von J. R. R. Tolkien. Trotz Abweichungen und Hinzufügungen finde ich die Filme großartig und zähle ihn daher zu einen meiner liebsten Fantasyfilmreihen. The Great Wall – Zwei Männer reisen von Europa bis nach China. Sie kommen zur Chinesischen Mauer und stellen fest, dass die Mauer das Reich nicht nur vor menschlichen Gefahren schützen soll, sondern besonders vor Monstern. Eindrucksvoller Mix aus Fantasy und Historienabenteuerfilm, den man mal gesehen haben muss. Dragon Blade – Im Antiken China kommt es auf der Seidenstraße zur Begegnung zwischen einer chinesischen Schutztruppe und einer römischen Legion, die dann gemeinsan gegen den machtgierigen Tiberius kämpfen müssen. Fantastischer wie bittersüßer Historienabenteuerfilm. Tatsächlich gibt es Geschichten über Römisch-chinesische Beziehungen. Shogun – Eindrucksvolle Mini-Serie um einen Seemann, der in Japan landet und im Intrigenspiel rivalisierender Feudalherren gerät. Unvergessliche Serie nach dem Roman von James Clavell, mit Richard Chamberlain in der Hauptrolle. Excalibur – Ein Klassiker unter den Fantasyfilmen, basierend auf die Artus-Sage. Ein Fantasyfilm, den man nicht vergessen sollte. Unter anderen mit Hellen Mirren als Morgana und Nicol Williamson als Merlin. Snow White and the Huntsman – Prinzessin Snow White muss den Kampf gegen ihre machtgierige Stiefmutter aufnehmen, um ihr Königreich zurückzuerobern. Eine herrliche Fantasyadaption des klassischen Märchens Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge. Outlander die TV-Serie! – Der humanoide Außerirdische Kainan und ein drachenartiger Außerirdischer, genannt Moorwen, landen in Norwegen zur Zeit der Wikinger. Morween versetzt eine Wikingergemeinschaft in Angst und Schrecken, doch Kainan ist bereit zu helfen. Herrlicher Science-Fiction-Fantasyabenteuerfilm, inspiriert durch Elemente des Beowulf-Epos. Die Päpstin – Eine Frau gibt sich als Mann aus bis sie den Papststuhl besteigt. Nach meinen Maßstäben angemessene Verfilmung des Romans von Donna W. Cross, mit Johanna Wokalek als Johanna. Der Name der Rose – Eine Mordserie in einem Kloster und ein Mönch und Novize auf Mörderjagd. Großartige Verfilmung mit Sean Connery und Christian Slater in den Hauptrollen. Pathfinder – Fährte des Kriegers – Ein verstoßener Wikingerjunge wird bei einem Indianerstamm aufgenommen. Als Mann muss er sich den Wikingern stellen, die seinen Adoptivstamm bedrohen. Packender Abenteuerfilm mit Karl Urban in der Hauptrolle. Der Drachentöter – In der Zeit, in der die Magie schwindet, muss sich ein Zauberlehrling einem Drachen entgegenstellen. Düsteres Fantasymeisterwerk mit einem für damalige Verhältnisse eindrucksvollen Drachen. Die Herrschaft des Feuers – Die Drachen erweisen sich als Wirklichkeit und haben die menschliche Zivilisation in Chaos gestürzt. Doch selbsternannte Drachentöter leisten Widerstand. Ein wundervoller postapokalyptischer Science-Fiction-Fantasyfilm mit eindrucksvoll dargestellten Drachen. Dragonheart - Ein Ritter und der letzte Drache werden Freunde und müssen den Kampf gegen einen Tyrannen aufnehmen. Ein Fantasyfilm mit humoristischen wie bewegenden Momenten. Der Tag des Falken – Ein Ritter und seine Geliebte werden von einem eifersüchtigen Bischof verflucht. Der Ritter wird nachts zum Wolf und die Geliebte am Tag zum Falken. Wundervoller Fantasyfilm mit Rutger Hauer und Michelle Pfeiffer in den Hauptrollen. Der Wüstenplanet – Paul Atreides nimmt den Kampf gegen Baron Harkonnen auf, um seinen Vater zu rächen. Mir persönlich gefällt diese filmische Adaption des Romans von Frank Herbert. Bin umso mehr auf die geplante neue Serienadaption gespannt. Strings – Fäden des Schicksals – Ein alter lebensmüder König begeht Selbstmord und sein intriganter Bruder lässt es wie Mord durch einen feindlichen Stamm aussehen. Der Prinz zieht los, um sich an den vermeintlichen Mördern zu rächen. Ein herausragender und dramatischer Marionettenfilm. Wer sagt denn, dass Marionettenstücke nur was für Kinder sind? Conan der Barbar – Krieger Conan will einen Zauberer, der seine Familie auf dem Gewissen hat, umbringen. Packender und dramatischer Fantasyabenteuerfilm mit einer bittersüßen Note. 300 – König Leonidas und seine 300 Spartiaten nehmen den Kampf gegen das Heer vom Perserkönig Xerxes auf. Packender Film nach dem Comic von Frank Miller und inspiriert durch wahre Begebenheiten. Pakt der Wölfe – Ein Monster treibt in den Wäldern von Gevaudan sein Unwesen. Zwei Männer jagen sie und kommen einer Verschwörung auf der Spur. Ein packender Mix aus Horror, Abenteuer und Thriller aus Frankreich. Last Knights – Die Ritter des 7. Ordens – Fürst Bartok wird Opfer einer Intrige und wird hingerichtet. Seine Ritter schwören ihren Herren zu rächen. Die Handlung des Films ist inspiriert durch die japanische Geschichte der 47 Rōnin. Gangs of New York – In New York City des 19. Jahrhunderts gibt es Konflikte zwischen verschiedenen Gangs. Ein Mann will den Tod seines Vaters rächen. Trotz aller Rachewünsche findet er die Liebe. Ein packender Film, um Gewalt, Kriminalität, Korruption, Ehre, Rache, Liebe. Inspiriert durch wahre Ereignisse. The Departed – Unter Feinden – Martin Scorseses eindrucksvolles Remake eines chinesischen Thrillers. Ein packendes Drama aus Korruption, Infiltrierung und Misstrauen. Gangster Squad – Der Kriminelle Mickey Cohen kontrolliert in den späten 1940er Jahren die Unterwelt von Los Angeles und schützt sich und seine Leute durch Bestechung von Polizisten und Richtern vor Strafverfolgung. Doch eine Truppe von wenigen Polizisten nimmt den Kampf gegen ihn auf. Packender Gangsterfilm, der lose auf einer wahren Geschichte basiert. Erbarmungslos – Alternde Revolvermänner gehen gemeinsam auf ihrem letzten Ritt, um gegen Bezahlung Männer zu töten, die eine Prostituierte entstellt haben. Eindrucksvoller Spätwestern von und mit Clint Eastwood. Was für weitere Filme würdet ihr Fans von Game of Thrones empfehlen? Schreibt bitte eure höflichen und sachlichen Kommentare. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag